parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is a fox from Zootopia. Nick Wilde played Emmet Brickowski in Atypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie Parody) (Phase Awesomeness), and in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part), alongside Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels. Emmet is a yellow, male Lego figure. In said parodies, Nick tends to play an authoritative role in the trio. Nick Wilde played Eurobeat Brony in November, alongside Bearen and Kiara. He is a male pony. Nick Wilde played Adult Simba in The Fox King (WolfeOmegaGirl) He is a Lion. Nick Wilde played Lance the Minion in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2) He is a one-eyed Minion. Nick Wilde played Robespierre in Just Call It A Day (A Gay Purr-ee Parody), along with Kiara and Bearen. He is a small cat and the best friend of Jaune Tom. Nick Wilde played Dad Asparagus in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie and FunnyTales Nick more formally plays Captain Mike Asparagus in FunnyTales in the Wild He is an adult asparagus, astronaut, and Junior's father. Nick Wilde played Adult Tod in Nick and the Wolf-Dog He is a fox, not surprisingly. Nick Wilde Played Al Powell In Cat Hard 1 And Cat Hard 2 Cat Harder (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Is A Sergeant Cop Nick Wilde played King Kong in King Nick He is a giant gorilla Nick Wilde played the Beast in Beauty and the Fox (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is a prince who got turned into a beast. Nick Wilde played Robin Hood in Nick Hood and Nick Wilde Hood He is a fox Nick Wilde played Garfield in Nickfield He is a fat cat Nick Wilde played Brock in Pokemon (396Movies Animal Style) He is a Rock-type Pokemon user Nick Wilde played Mushu in Destinylan He is a dragon Nick Wilde played Timon in The Bear King (Chris2003 Style), The Bear King 2: Kenai's Pride, The Bear King 1 1/2 (Chris2003 Style), and Nick and Tigger He is a meerkat. Nick Wilde played Lampy in The Brave Little Fish He is a lamp Nick Wilde played Marlin in Finding Tod (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style) and Finding Tod (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) He is a clownfish Nick Wilde played Baloo in The Jungle Book (JimmyandFriends Style) He is a bear He played Sulley in Toons, Inc., Animals Inc (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) and Animals University (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) He is a blue monster Nick Wilde played Mr. Lunt in CartoonTales (OhandDisgustProductionsRockz Style) He is a decorative gourd. Nick Wilde played The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (WildeHopps Style) and The Wizard of Oz (Chris2003 Style) He is a scarecrow Nick Wilde Played Russell In Mowglizan He Is A Hedgehog Nick Wilde played Doc in GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Nick Wilde played Bruno in Vanessarella He is a dog Nick Wilde played Scuttle in The Little Mother He is a seagull Nick Wilde played Toby in The Great Frog Detective He is a dog Nick Wilde played John Darling in SpongeBob Pan He is a boy Nick Wilde played Zev Senesca in Animation Star Wars Nick Wilde played Grumpy in Crysta White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Nick Wilde played Juan Carlos Bodoque in 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Nick Wilde played Hunter in Jake the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) Nick Wilde played Crash in Creature Age 2: The Meltdown (Kiaha Rockz Style) He Is A Oppossum Nick Wilde played Happy in Wendy White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf Nick Wilde played Aladdin in Nick Wildeladdin, Nick Wildeladdin 2: The Return of Cain, Nick Wildeladdin 3: The King of Thieves, and Nick Wildeladdin (TV Series) He is a street rat Nick Wilde played Little John in Kion Hood He is a bear Nick Wilde played the Genie in Kaaladdin He is a genie Nick Wilde played Rex in We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) He is an orange Tyrannosaurus Nick Wilde played Mario in SuperNickRobin (SuperMarioLogan) Nick Wilde played Mr. Stork in Lucifer (Dumbo) He is a stork Nick Wilde played Rafiki in The Spider King He is a mandrill Nick Wilde played Bagheera in The Desert Book He is a panther Nick Wilde played Alex in Madagascar (Chris2003 Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Chris2003 Style), and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Chris2003 Style) He is a lion Nick Wilde played Barry Bee Benson in Fox Movie He is a bee Nick Wilde played Mr. Potato Head in Toon Story (SuperWhyMovies Style), Toon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies Style), Toon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies Style), Animal Story (AnimatedFan195 Version), Animal Story 2 (AnimatedFan195 Version), and Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) Portrayals: *In Zootopia (TheBluesRockz Style) he is played by Orinoco. *In Kidtopia he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In Anthropomorphic he is played by Reynold "Bearen" Michaels. *In Zootopia (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Ron Stoppable. *In Zootopia (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Zootopia (MooglePower Stye) he is played by Bucker Fuskyote. *In Zootopia (Arthurandfriends Style) he is played by Guru Ant. *In Thingtopia he is played by The Scarecrow. *In Persontopia he is played by Dilbert. *In Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style) he is played by Stanley Griff. *In Zootopia (Vinnytovar Style) he is played by Bodi Gallery Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde in Zootopia Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde in Zootopia Nick Wild.png Nick wilde render.png Nick wilde.png Nick wilde kick.png Nick wilde is naked.png Nick don't go work.png Nick wilde great.png Nick wilde foot.png Nick wilde base.png Nick said cheese.png Nick trying to kick.png Nick gasps.png Nick and judy zootopia.png Nick wilde and judy hopps characters.png Nick s dumbest idea yet by tofertheakita-da85kyp.png|Nick Wilde Inflated Nick wilde cheek inflation by kraidzilla-dcjpx8m.jpg|Nick Wilde Cheeks Inflated Nick wilde sighs.png Tumblr nya4584C9F1slp9pio3 500.gif Nick says pregant.jpg Judy and nick meet flash.jpg Nick and elephant guy.jpg Nick says don't say it.jpg Judy and nick walking.png Nick hugging judy.jpg Nick meets judy.jpg Nick wilde zootopia.png Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg Judy and nick watching duke gets frozen.png Nick says fox can do savage.png Judy talks to nick about savage.png Judy talk to duke weselton.png Fru fru new dress.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8484.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8487.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8484.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8477.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8475.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6762.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6750.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6747.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6741.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6740.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6738.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6737.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6735.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6731.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6729.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6718.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6710.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6680.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6677.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10758.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10739.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7221.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2336.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4757.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4751.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4736.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4734.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4732.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4709.jpg THEBLUESROCK GYM LEADERS hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o.png Nick Wilde as Donald Duck.png|Nick Wilde dressed as Donald Duck Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9710.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9711.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9725.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9729.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9725.jpg Nick Wilde Pose Render.png zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8549.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8562.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8608.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8628.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8637.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2902.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4517.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4521.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5090.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5240.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5274.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg Nick Wilde.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5057.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5348.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10118.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10245.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10584.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4480.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4691.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4721.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10212.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10215.jpg The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie (Main Cast).png Nick Wilde-0.png Nick Wilde the European Red Fox.png Zootopia-Concept-Art-disneys-zootopia-38966337-1024-744.jpg Trivia *His and Judy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, and Simba 2 and will hopefully be in more. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Zig's Cousin Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Fox Category:Zoo Animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Disney Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Zooey the Fox Category:Nick Wilde and Joy Category:Characters in love Category:Nick and Judy Category:Predators Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Brothers Category:Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen Category:547 Phase Awesomeness Members Category:MYCUN characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who inflate Category:Non Villains Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters Who Wear Sunglasses Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Cousins Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Princes Category:Magicians Category:Angry Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Animal Experts Category:Zookeepers Category:Zoologists Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Animals Category:Red Foxes Category:Great Alliance Category:Husbands Category:Artists Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Oh (2021) Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:2016 Introductions Category:Comedians Category:Purple Characters Category:Yellow Characters